I Don't Even Have a Title
by we'll-fade-away
Summary: Uh. Lemon. I was forced. Don't think any less of me if you read this .


**_Uh, yeah. Prophe made me write this, and Derek, Saph, and everyone else made me post it. It'll be deleted soon anyway. Cuz if Staci reads this I am freaking screwed._**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or its characters...I don't own Gregor, Howard, or Luxa, and I don't own the hospital .

. . .

_I Don't Even Have a Title For This_

_By Allie_

Gregor waited in the hospital. Luxa was always getting into fights these days. Fighting with every possible creature that defied the humans, the gnawers, the crawlers, or the fliers. Fighting because it was what she was used to, fighting because there was no alternative.

"Gregor!" called a hoarse voice. Gregor smiled gratefully, striding into the hospital room where Luxa lay on a white bed in a loose, gray hospital gown. "Good, you are here!" She sat up and tried to swing her legs out of bed so that she could greet him, but the doctor pushed her back down.

"Lie down in bed, Luxa, or you will never heal," he ordered her. He looked up to wink at Gregor, and he saw it was Howard. How surprising. "Gregor, Luxa, I'll be back in an hour. Visiting time ends then." Then, giving each of them a pointed look, Howard walked backwards out the room, closing the curtain carefully.

"Why is it he does he not trust us?" wondered Luxa, a mischievous glint in her violet eyes. Gregor shrugged, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair.

"I don't know," he said, dumbfounded. Luxa sighed and tossed back her hair. "I mean, we're responsible, we're seventeen years old. Why wouldn't he trust two seventeen-year-olds in a hospital room during visiting time?"

"Gregor, come here," said Luxa, smiling slyly. Gregor walked forward cautiously and sat down on the edge of her bed. It creaked slightly beneath his weight.

"Well, Howard will not be back for an hour…," said Luxa, grinning.

"Oh," Gregor said suddenly, jumping up. "You want…and Howard isn't…" Luxa watched him puzzle over it for a minute and then said, "Gregor, take off your clothing…"

"Got it," Gregor grinned. "I know what you mean now." He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Luxa's. Immediately, Gregor felt a pressure against his closed mouth, and then Luxa's tongue was exploring his mouth. She bit his lip softly and pulled away.

"Hurry, we only have an hour!" she said impatiently. She reached forward, pulling their lips together again, and she felt Gregor tugging on her gown. She laughed and pulled away again, then pulled the gown from her body. She looked expectantly at Gregor for a moment, then pulled his shirt off over his head herself.

It was just like the Underlanders to not wear bras, Gregor decided.

Looking at his lover, Gregor could feel a painful bulge growing in his jeans. Luxa looked downward and chuckled lightly. Then she fumbled with the buttons on his pants, unzipped them, and tugged them downward.

"Gregor," she said, "what is that on your underwear?"

Sheepishly, Gregor pulled off his Powerpuff Girl boxers, kicking them under the bed. Gregor glanced downward, following Luxa's gaze. She placed a hand on his erection and he moaned. In turn, Gregor massaged Luxa's right breast with one hand. She let out a loud moan and immediately covered her mouth.

"Don't!" she yelped. "Gregor, we can't do anything to attract attention!" He stared at her for a moment, then got onto the bed with her and placed his face close to hers.

"Who cares?" he demanded huskily. He placed a kiss on her neck, then her collarbone, then each breast, then her stomach.

He stopped at her underwear. Then he looked up at Luxa, whose mouth was pressed in a tight white line. She nodded, and Gregor pulled off her underwear with one swift movement. He stared at her a moment.

Gregor looked up at Luxa again. She nodded for a second time and Gregor continued kissing his way down to her core. She gasped and Gregor immediately backed away.

Luxa said, "Gregor, I need you…" She grabbed at his erection and made a guttural sound in her throat.

"What?" asked Gregor, staring at her in confusion.

Luxa stared at Gregor for a minute. "All right, now," she said.

Gregor looked at her blankly. "There, Gregor," she said.

"Okay," said Gregor with a shrug.

They switched positions carefully, Gregor lying on his back, Luxa straddling his stomach. "Are you sure?" asked Gregor, because apparently it is required to say that before sex.

"Of course, I am," replied Luxa.

"…okay," said Gregor. Thirty seconds later, Gregor pushed himself into Luxa. Involuntarily, they both let out a scream, but they didn't stop. Gregor pumped himself in and out of Luxa's body.

Suddenly, the rich purple curtain moved aside. A young man stood in the doorway, wide-eyed. He dropped the medicine pot he had been holding in his right hand.

"Dammit," muttered Gregor. "Uh, hey, Howard."


End file.
